Miko Engaged? What's wrong with that picture
by TERRESTRIAL9
Summary: Miko is actually very rich. After her parent's died in a fire she was sent to America for a change of pace. Now her parent's company is threatened and she must return to Japan and meet up with and eventually marry the third son of the ootori group. Kyoya.


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled as he stormed after Bulkhead wrench in hand. Miko ducked behind a crate to avoid being stepped on. Things like this were a regular occurrence, so ducking became second nature. Miko came out of her hiding place and went over to inspect her guardians handy work. The mangled instrument lay as expected, broken and mangled. 'Yep.' Miko thought as she kicked the now useless piece of metal. 'That's never going to work again.'

Miko, again, ducked behind another crate when Ratchet and Bulk came back around the corner. She came back out and looked around at the other bots. Hoping they could do something before her guardian got turned into the world's biggest bowling ball. Bee was hiding behind the corner with Raf tucked securely in his palm, Arcee looked torn between yelling them or breaking out in histeric laughter. And Jack was on the balcony hiding under the table. 'Smart guy.' Miko thought. 'But where is….'

" Ratchet , Bulkhead that is quite enough!" Said a loud baritone voice. Accompanied by the loud resounding footsteps there was no mistaking who it was. Optimus stepped into the hainger and into the path of a livid ratchet. Ratchet skidded to a halt while a still running Bulk looked behind him and accidently ran into a wall, falling onto the ground with a resounding thump. He looked up at prime sheepishly and stood up. Prime frowned " This is no way to settle a dispute, and you are endangering the humans." Ratchet grumbled and walked back grudgingly to his computer, while Bulkhead apologized and walked over to Miko.

Bulkhead put his hand down low to the ground and Miko climbed on. He lifted the hand up to his face. "Sorry Miko." He said. Miko smiled. "It's alright Bulk. it's gonna take more than Ratchet to hurt me!" Bulkhead just chuckled and shook his head. Miko was always like that. Thinking nothing could touch h er. And if Bulkhead knew one thing, it was that nothing was going to, not with him around.

The day drew on with the regular stuff. Raf and Bumblebee playing video games with Bulkhead and Miko watching intently, Jack and Arcee talking quietly in a corner. Ratchet working, and Optimus trying to decode files. Night eventually came and Optimus finally spoke. "Guardians it is time to take your charges home." "Ahhhhhh." Miko said as Bulkhead transformed. She went over to the huge truck and reluctantly got in.

The drive home for Miko was anything but quiet. Rock music filled the cab as Miko and Bulk sang to their favorite songs. When Bulkhead finally pulled up to her house, Miko was naturally tired. "Night Bulk." She said as she went to the front door. "Goodnight Miko." Bulkhead replied, settling down in the driveway. Miko walked in to her host parent's house, completely ignoring them as she passed. She went in to her room and shut the door behind her. Miko slumped on her bed preparing to have a long night's sleep, when her cellphone rang. She growled as she fumbled around for the cursed device. When she finally pulled it out she all but yelled "What." The voice on the other side just laughed,and then said in Japenese. "Oh Miko! Is that how you greet everyone that calls you?" Miko bolted upright." Aunt Asami!" She yelled in surprise. She covered her mouth with her hands when she realized she yelled, and then said in a much quieter voice, "How are you?". Her aunt laughed again, although, Miko noted, somewhat nervously. "I'm just fine! How about you? In your E- mails you said you made a lot of friends." Miko looked suspiciously at her phone then replied, " Yes I have."

"Well that's good." Asami said. There was an akward silence between the two for a while. Miko then decide she had enough. "Ok, cut the formalities. What did you call me for?!" Her aunt was silent for a moment. Miko waited impatiently."Mikoto." Miko flinched when she heard heard her full name. "You know that when your parents died the company was left to me to manage." She said. "Yes." Miko replied. Her aunt continued. "And you know that with my title comes responsibility.", "Yes."Miko said . "Get to the point." She heard Asami take a deep breathe. "Miko I need you to come back to japan." The answer was immediate. "No." She said. "Miko ,please-" "I'm hanging up now." MIko was about to close her phone when her aunt screamed, "Were about to lose the company!" Miko stopped. She put the phone back up to her ear. "OK. You have my attention. Why do you need me to come back to Japan?"

Her aunt sighed. "A company in Germany has been buying some of the surrounding companies, and I'm afraid they might try to buy us next. The only way to stop this from happening is to basically become financially indestructible. So ive tried to make ties with other companies, but they have refused. I made a risky move and called the patriarch of the Ootori Group and tried to make a tie with them. Strangely, he agreed. I asked him what kind of agreement he wanted in return for such a deal and…." She tailed off. "What? What did he say?" Miko asked. Her aunt hesitated. "He said and I quote..' My oldest two sons are already married but my third son, Kyoya, is not.' I asked him where he was going with this and he said ' I am aware you have a niece that, when she grows up, will be the patriarch of your company. She is around my sons age and I believe this would be a great tie for our companies.'"

Miko went deadly silent. She slowly replied in a dangerous tone. " Was that old donkey implying what I think he was implying?", "Yes, he wants you to, eventually, get married." Miko was now livid. "Let me rephrase my earlier sentence. H,E, Double hocky sticks NO." "Miko-", "NO!", "MIKO-", "NO!", "MIKOTO!", "WHAT?!" Her aunt took a calming breathe. "Sigh. I swore on your parent's deathbed that I would keep this company up and running. Now, someone is threating to take it away from me. They are also threatening to take the jobs of millions of people. Is that what you want? For those people to go bankrupt? Miko, I love you, but you have to do this for me. If there were any other way I'd take it, but there is none. Please Miko."

Miko thought all this over. If she did this she wouldn't get to see Bulkhead everyday. Get to see the con's get their aft's handed to them. Heck, she would barely get to see anyone. On the upside, she would save her parent's company, and save the jobs of millions of people. And plus, Miko thought, I could still call everyone. I could get a skype kit. It wouldn't be as good as seeing them in person, but it could accomplish both things.

Miko put the phone back up to her mouth. " Alright, I'll do it." "THANK YOU MIKO! Oh! I should have said this before, but you get a year to know him before the big day." Miko glared at the phone. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She growled. Her aunt laughed nervously. "Heh, I forgot? Anyways a private jet will be on it's way to pick you up tomorrow night, so don't be late. By sweety!" Miko sighed as her aunt hung up the phone. "Married huh? Never thought that would happen." She said. She looked out to the window where Bulkhead was, and thought of how he would react. 'He will not be happy.' She thought. She turned on her side to get some sleep. But, as she expected, she didn't get any sleep that night.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

Miko got out of bed groggily, the sun mercilessly shining through her bedroom, promising her own doomsday. Personally, she dreaded the minute she would have to force herself on that plane. But, she knew she would have to endure the tears that would eminently come, and bare it. She sighed, 'It still doesn't make it any easier.' She thought. She dragged herself to her drawers and pulled everything out. She walked to her closet and got out the suitcase she thought she wouldn't need for a long while. She sloppily packed her stuff in the suitcase, sadness filling her heart with every second she spent there. She zipped the suitcase up and sighed. She walked over to her mirror and sighed again. She took a long look at her pigtails and rat tail. 'Yeah, if I'm going to go back to japan I'm going to need a new haircut.' She thought. She looked down at her clothes. 'Those have to go to.' She would need to skip school today to get the changes done. Then she thought of the vehicle that would have to take her there. 'Oh Bulk. This is gonna kill him.' She thought mournfully as she walked down the stairs to say goodbye to her host parents.

Miko walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She looked around and thought, 'Oh right. Their at work. I guess I will just leave a note saying thank you. She wrote the note slowly, trying to delay time, but she eventually finished. She sighed and walked out her host parent's door for the last time.

She walked to the driveway and looked for her robotic best friend. She stared pointedly at the driveway and noticed there was a stunning lack of a certain gigantic green truck. 'Where did he go?' She thought. She pulled her phone and checked for text messages. She found one by bulkhead's number and clicked on it. It read, 'Hey miko, Optimus called me on a mission and I'll be gone for a while. Take care of yourself and watch out for cons. Ok? See you soon kiddo.'

Miko felt her heart break. Her best friend wasn't gonna be able to see her off. She felt a tear roll down her face. She glared and rubbed it away. 'No.' She thought as she looked through her contact list. 'Sombody's going to see me off!" She called almost every autobot on her contact list but none answered. There was only one number left. She pressed it and held the phone up to her ear as it wrang. She thought he wasn't going to answer until she heard the deep baritone voice answer. "Greetings Miko. What can I do for you? Are you not supposed to be in school?"

Miko sighed and said, "Hey Optimus, I can't, I have some errands to run. Can you take me?"

After some convincing, a familiar red and blue truck was rolling down the street and stopped in front of her house. The passenger door opened and Miko climbed in. "Thanks for this Optimus. I didn't want to drag you from the monitors, but this is kind of important." She said. Optimus replied, "It was no bother Miko. But, if you mind me pointing out, you sounded distressed on the phone." She smiled sadly and said "You kind of hit the mark Bossbot."

She sighed. "You see, My parent's were the owners of an advanced automobile and weapons company. But a year ago they died in a fire, and my aunt took over. She noticed I was upset and sent me to America, hoping the change of scenery would help my mood. Well, she called me last night and said the company was being threatened, and that in order for it to become stronger, I had to go back to Japan."

She paused and waited for what Optimus would say. He was silent for a long moment and finally said, "How would you going back to japan help such matters?" Miko sighed. "She called a company that, financially, is untouchable. The patriarch said that he had a son around my age, and if I were to marry him in a year's time, he would be able to help us."

She stopped and rubbed her face. She gazed tiredly up at the dashboard and said, "I eventually said yes to her and agreed to go back to Japan. I just want someone to take me to see me off before I go." Miko couldn't see the Prime's face but she knew he was deep in thought. It was a while before he finally answered. "Do you believe your decision is the right one?" She thought the question over. "I do. It's not the one I like, but I do. And I can still call Bulk. It's not like I can't talk to him." She replied. "Then there is nothing to feel guilty about." He said. "Thanks Bossbot. But I still got to go on those errands.

_**MANY HOURS LATER:**_

After one trip to the hairdresser and a frantic search around town for a store that sold a Skype kit, an extremely tired miko sat in the passenger's seat. If Optimus didn't know any better he would say that was not Miko in his seat. Miko's hair had been washed out of all pink dye, and cut it a little below her chin. They had taken her bang's as well and cut them until they now rested in the middle of her forehead. She had changed into a black hoodie and cargo pants and just plain old tennis shoes to acomidate the new look, and just being comfortable for the long trip ahead of her. Miko had gone through the Skype kit and pulled out what the Autobot's would need to talk to her. After all that was done, she looked out the semi's window and noted the dark sky. She sighed and turned to the dash board. "Well big guy it's time to head to the airport." Optimus drove along the road towards the airport. Miko stared fearfully ahead as the road seemed to get shorter every minute they drove. She mentally said goodbye to everyone as they neared their destination.

When Optimus finally reached the airport, Miko's legs felt like lead. She gulped and told Optimus to go to the private runway in the back. There a steel gray plane was waiting for her. She hesitated before sliding into the front of the cab and hugged the steering wheel. The tears that she was holding back rushed down her face. "Thanks big guy for coming with me." She said through her tears. "It was no problem Miko, I hope to see you on this device soon." He said. She looked up tearfully and said, "Please tell Bulk and the others bye for me. And tell them to text me everyday."

"I promise Miko." He said. She suddenly sat up and pointed at the steering wheel. "You have to text me too okay?" She said. Optimus chuckled and replied "I will Miko." Miko hugged the steering wheel one last time then opened the door and slid out. She reached up and grabbed her stuff, being extra careful with her half of the Skype kit. She walked up to the door and handed her bags to the people waiting for her. She was about to go up when she whirled around and declared, "Mock my words! Whiether it be by land or sea or sky I will return!" She then burst out into maniacle laughter and dashed into the jet.

Miko walked into the seating area and sat down. The attendant with her came over with a blanket. "Might as well get some sleep mam, it's going to be a long ride." She said. MIko sighed and said thank you. When the attendant left and the planes engines started up she looked out the window towards the still sitting semi truck. The plane engine started up and flew down the runway. Tears streamed down her face as the plane lifted off. But as the image of the airport got smaller she suddenly smiled, because the last thing she saw before she looked away, was a giant red and blue robot waving goodbye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime and Ouron highschool, I just own this fanfic, so please don't make your own version without asking.


End file.
